


Chosen

by eerian_sadow



Series: Jazz Prime [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_rare_pairing, M/M, Other, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz and Optimus have a close friendship, but one of them is getting far more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> written for the weekly requests at tf_rare_pairing on live journal. prompt was Optimus/Jazz--chosen
> 
> this piece was written pretty quickly, while I was sick, and is currently VERY rough until I have enough brains to edit and smooth it out. I sincerely hope it does not suck.

Optimus jolted into awareness with a cry. It took long moments, filled with desperate cooling invents and near panic, for him to realize he was in the safety of his quarters on the _Ark_ and not on a battlefield covered in the dismembered bodies of his closest friends. Even after realizing he was safe, it took all the strength he had to look down at himself and make certain he was not covered in Hot Rod's vital fluids.

It had been eons since he had experienced a nightmare so powerful, and Optimus found himself shaken in a way he couldn't remember being since he had first taken the Matrix.

He stood and left his recharge berth, legs unsteady and cooling system still trying desperately to bring his temperature back into a normal range. His entire body ached and his processor kept replaying the scenes of his friends' deaths over and over. The Matrix pulsed restlessly in its housinng, almost burning the plating that covered it protectively.

 

No matter how tired he still was, there would be no more recharge for him tonight--and possibly not for several more. It would be for the best if he simply began his day.

Quietly, he slipped into the hall and made his way toward the common room. At least one of his mechs would be there to assure him that everyone was still alive and well.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Jazz frowned deeply when Optimus stepped into the rec room. The Prime was never up so late, unless there had been a battle. The red and blue mech didn't look good either; Optimus' steps were unsteady and his whole frame sagged with exhaustion.

The saboteur was on his feet and at the Prime's side before he realized he had moved, supporting the larger mech's weight and holding him steady.

"Not that i don't like spending time with you, Prime," Jazz frowned up at his commander as he led them to the plush sofa Optimus preferred, "But you should be in recharge."

Optimus shook his head as the black and white mech helped him settle onto his favorite seat. "I was, but it wasn't particularly restful."

Jazz nodded his understanding as he settled in on the sofa next to the Prime. They all had nightmares, some more than others. It surprised him that he didn't see Optimus wandering the halls after one more often. "I'm here, if you want to talk bout it."

"Thank you, old friend." Optimus reached out and gripped Jazz's hand tightly. The black and white mech's plating tingled at the contact, soft like ststic. The Prime didn't seem to notice. "For now, not being alone is enough."

"Sure, Optimus." Jazz shook of the strangeness of the charge tingling across his plating to give the larger mech a smile. Right now, his Prime needed a friend, not a nanny bot. "The offer stands."

"And it is appreciated." He squeezed Jazz's hand again before letting go. "NOw, why exactly are you up so late, Jazz? Your last shift ended hours ago."

"Well," Jazz grinned, ignoring the tingle lingering on his plating. "You know my room shares a wall with Hound and Trailbreaker's? They have Mirage over tonight."

"Say no more." Optimus chuckled. "Some day, we must dig out enough of the ship to give them a private room. Far from the rest of us."

"You're dreaming big now, boss." A real smile spread across Jazz's face. "Next, you'll be talking about putting in private wash racks and water heateres."

"Hm. I suppose you're right. I should just be content that Sideswipe has the new NBA game for his PlayStation."

"That's out already?"

"It released last Tuesday."

"Huh. Where was I?"

"Iceland. With Perceptor and Chip."

"Oh yeah. The alternative energy conference that Skyfire was so sure Starscream was going to crash." The saboteur chuckled. "Good thing I was there to keep it lively. Even Percy was getting bored. Screamer would have been a nice distraction."

"As good as basketball?"

"Only thing as good as basketball is a concert."

"Then let's play."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Optimus allowed himself to relax during the officers meeting--after seeing the rest of his friends safe and whole--in a way he had not been able to while gaming away the morning with Jazz. His time with the saboteur. had released some of the turmoil in his mind, while being surrounded by his friends eased the turmoil in his soul.

And yet, the Matrix still pulsed worryingly in his chest compartment.

"You all right, Optimus?" Jazz's voice jolted him back to the present before his processor could dredge up the memory of his nightmare. 

He should have expected it; Jazz was too perceptive for his own good. "Just tired."

"That was not your 'just tired face. That was your 'thinking too hard again' face." The black and white mech hopped up onto the table, sitting at an angle that allowed him to face the Prime and watch the door. "There's nobody here but you and me, in the most secure room in the _Ark_. Tell me what's on your processor."

It was true, he realized with a start. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the other mechs leave the room. "I'm... not sure."

"Uh huh. But you spent most of the meeting light years away." Jazz slapped hi lightly o the shoulder. "I told you to go back to your berth after that second game."

"It was too close to our duty shift by then." It was a token protest. Optimus, as Prime, was technically exempt from the standard duty roster.

"Well, duty shift is over now. C'mon, I'll walk with you and make sure you don't do anything enbarassing like pass out in the hall."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was probably a good thing that Jazz had taken it on himself to make sure Optimus got back to his quarters safely, because the larger mech probably wouldn't have made it on his own. The Prime had already been exhausted at the beginning of their day, and pushing himself for an additional twenty four hours hadn't done him any favors. By the time they reached the Prime's door, the majority of Optimus' systems were going into involuntary shutdown for a forced recharge and Jazz was supporting most of his leader's weight. 

Moments like this made the saboteur glad he was stronger than he looked. 

"I'm sorry," Optimus murmured as the black and white mech over rode the lock on his door. "I shouldn't be such a burden."

"You're not a burden." Jazz guided the Prime through the door after her slid open. "And I wouldn't have volunteered to escort you if I thought you were. I don't mind carrying your weight sometimes."

"You should not have to." Optimus' protest might have been more convincing if his optics weren't flickering with exhaustion. "But I am grateful that you will."

"Always." 

Optimus toghtened the arm drapped across Jazz's shoulder in gratitude and Jazz sighed softly at the comfort of the gesture. There was something soothing about knowing that the larger mech was only tired and frustrated, not sinking into a spiral of depression. Optimus was not feeling hopeless, just unhappy with his current weakness.

"Next time, though, we stop at medbay and I leave you to Ratchet's tender care." The saboteur grinned as he spoke, knowing the weak joke would bring his leader's spirits back up long enough for Jazz to guide him to his recharge berth.

"Primus forbid." Optimus actually chuckled as Jazz helped him navigate the room. "Even Ironhide wouldn't be so cruel."

"Yeah, but Ironhide's just a giant Teddy bear with cannons." The black and white mech nudged the other onto the berth when they reached it.

The Prime tightened his grip on Jazz as he fell over and the two landed in a graceless pile on the berth. Optimus' arms tightened around him before the saboteur could untangle himself and Jazz found himself clutched to the large mech's chest plates like the plush toy he had just accused Ironhide of being.

"Stay," Optimus commanded softly.

Jazz, almost as exhausted as the Prime, felt the soft pulse of the Matrix under his cheek plates echoing the order and knew he couldn't have said no--even if he had been able to squirm free of the big mech's hold. He nodded and snuggled more comfortably against the planes of Optimus' chest.

"Sure, Prime. I'll keep away the nightmares tonight."

Optimus sighed softly with contentment and powered the rest of the way down. Jazz followed suit, lulled into recharge by the hum of systems in standby and a tingling static-like charge emananting from the Matrix.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_The landscape was littered with the dead and dying. In the space above them, the Creator battled the Destroyer._

_For a moment, Optimus trembled in fear. Then strong, sure black hands covered his over the handles of the Matrix housing._

_"I'll help you carry this weight," Jazz said. "Always."_

_Together, they pulled the Matrix open and Jazz was bathed in purist light._

Optimus came awake with a jolt and looked down at the mech recharging peacefully on his chest.

"Excogitus," he whispered.

Jazz stirred but did not wake.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to femme4jack for tossing Latin at me the other night and helping work out Jazz's name.


End file.
